


Bad Habits

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: Song fic: habits by tove lo!!! Maybe one of them (you pick) is pining after the other and relying on drugs or alcohol to get through? Love some angsty confrontation where they try to get the other to quit. Smut v welcome. Love your writing!!!!!





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = lyrics that aren’t a part of the story  
> Bold and italics = lyrics that are thoughts/ dialogue.  
> Italics = thoughts.

Tony Stark is a terrible person. He’s come to terms with it, at this point. Sort of, anyway. He _was_ okay with it. Kind of.

Not anymore. Not since Peter Parker walked into his life _~~you’re the one that stole the kid you pervert~~_ and made Tony realize he’s attracted to a 14 year old kid…

Tony refused to blame himself at first. I mean, he has the body of someone in his mid-twenties. He’s ripped, and that was the only part of the attraction for Tony.

And then he met the kid and learned he was 14 years old. This is the point where, if Tony were a good person, his attraction would end. Tony is not, however, a good person; his attraction to the kid only grew from there.

Tony had been sober for eight years when the kid walked in his life. He has been planning on staying that way, until Happy told him the kid had rented an adult film on his dime.

Tony had taken his first sip of scotch that flight home in eight years.

~

Tony thought that, if he kept his distance, and enough time passed, his lust would pass too. But it didn’t.

Two years go by, two years with the kid weaseling his way into Tony’s life, refusing to let Tony ignore him.

And Tony didn’t ignore him. A good person might have, a good person might have forcefully kept their distance. But as we’ve already established, Tony is not a good person at all.

Two years in, and Tony is back to being drunk all the time. Not that anyone noticed; he’s an alcoholic. Alcoholics are very good at not seeming drunk.

And then the kid turns 17, and he tells Tony. “You know, Mr. Stark, the legal age of consent in New York is 17…”

Tony wanted to fuck the kid. He wanted to fuck him until he begged Tony to stop, until he stayed far, far away from the monster that is Tony Stark.

He didn’t. He reached his hand up to touch the kid’s cheek, but the door opened to reveal Pepper staring at her stark pad. “Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need you to…”

Tony swallowed thickly, looking to the paperwork he had to sign. When she left, Peter was a blushing mess, and Tony couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. He was legal, but he was still a kid.

A kid that Tony was very much in love with.

Tony turned from the kid, pouring himself another drink. “Happy birthday, kiddo.” He says when he turns back around. He knows Peter knows, now. He knows. Peter knows.

That night, Tony called an old friend. He bought himself some coke. A lot of it, actually; enough he wouldn’t need to call his friend again. Less suspicious.

That night, Tony got very high.

~

Pepper is very disappointed in Tony, and Tony doesn’t blame her at all. He hasn’t acted like this since his thirties. Getting drunk and high and partying and sleeping with anything that moves.

Tony has been super productive, of course; coke does that to a man.

He spends all day in the lab with the kid, drinking. Then when the kid leaves, he snorts a line and goes to clubs, has sex, goes home and crashes.

The kid turns 18, and he tries again. Hits on Tony, and Tony is a weak, bad, terrible man.

Tony leans in, wanting to feel his lips against Peter’s, but then… then fucking Steve Rogers comes in, asking if Tony would mind taking a look at Bucky’s arm. Something about it spazzing out randomly.

Tony pulled away from Peter, looking at him guiltily. He takes a drink and nods to Steve.

~

**_I eat my dinner in my bathtub._ **

Tony has to do his coke in the bathroom now, because Pepper watches the living room. He eats pizza right after, laying in the bathtub, trying to wait for the Hugh to kick in. Once it does, he goes out.

 _ **Then I go to sex clubs, watching freaky people gettin’ it on.**_ Except Tony is a freaky people, so he really shouldn’t judge. He sighs and pulls someone who looks even higher than he does into a long kiss. “How old are you, kid?”

“I’m 23, sir.” The boy whispers back.

Tony nods. Good. Good, and legal, and consenting. “You wanna fuck?”

The kid frowns and shifts. “You’re Tony Stark…”

Tony shrugs. “Yeah, I am. Look, I don’t have a lot of time before my high wares off and I need more. Do I make you nervous? Or can we do this?”

“ _ **It doesn’t make me nervous**_ …” he licks his lips. “ _ **If anything I’m restless**_. I want your cock in my right now, daddy.”

Tony smirks. “I hope you’re ready for me then.” He whispers.”

After, the man pants and cuddles into him. “You’re as kinky as I am.” He whispers.

“ _ **Yeah, I’ve been around and I’ve seen it all.**_ ” Tony mumbles.

The man yawns. “You should get going. You said your Hugh would wear off soon.”

Tony sniffs loudly and nods, standing. “Yep. Thanks for the lovely time.”

“Thanks for that good dick.” The man laughs, watching Tony leave.

 ** _I get home, I got the munchies._** Tony grabs a box of snacks, not paying attention to what they are, and goes to the bathroom. He throws the box in the tub, letting himself get another line before sitting on the toilet. He looks at the box and makes the face. _I hate twinkies._

_**Binge on all my Twinkies** _

Tony ate all of them anyway. They don’t sit right, and suddenly- ** _Throw up in the tub._**

Tony groans and makes his way to bed, after cleaning his tub. He falls to the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. _**Then I go to sleep**_

~

Tony is used to his new life. The kid turns 19, and Tony isn’t there to wish him happy birthday. The kid is at MIT, and Tony is in the lab, drinking the day away.

“ _ **And I drank up all my money…”**_ Tony whispers to himself as he laughs. God he’s pathetic. _**Dazed and kinda lonely**_ …

“ _ **You’re gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind**_ …” Tony stands, sniffling and going to the bathroom.

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

“ ** _High all the time_** …” Tony snorts a line, pulling back and smiling. “ ** _To keep you off my mind._** ” He cleans up, rubbing his nose and going back to the lab.

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

“ _ **Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe.**_ ” Tony looks at the picture of Peter he has on his desk, rubbing at his eyes.

**I fall back down**

Tony picks up the phone, wanting to call. Or text. Just, ‘happy birthday’ ya know? Innocent… but… “ _ **Gotta stay high all my life**_ …” He sobs, putting his phone down. “ _ **To forget I’m missing you**_.”

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

~

Tony gives Steve a smirk, licking his lips. “Being a daddy suits you, very well.”

Steve blushes, looking at Bucky walk around the playground with the baby. “Thanks.” He says. “Are you drunk?”

Tony snorts. “Always.” He promises. _And very, very high_. “How’s the sex life with the missus?”

Steve stiffens. “Tony…”

“I bet you aren’t getting any. He’s so obsessed with that baby…”

Steve looks at Tony, eyes darkening with lust. “Don’t.” He whispers.

Tony smirks. He ain’t strong enough to say he doesn’t want Tony. “ _ **Pick up daddies at the playground**_ …” Tony whispers.

Steve shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m married.”

Tony smirks even more. “That’s never stopped anyone before, you know. _**It’s kids… how I spend my day time**_.” He teases. “ _ **Loosen up the frown.**_ ”

Steve stands, walking away. Tony follows. “I do a good job, always. I’m the best, you know. Major slut, here. _**Make them feel alive**_.”

Steve grits his teeth, shoving Tony into the public bathroom. “ _ **Oh, make it fast and greasy.**_ ”

 ** _I’m numb and way too easy._** Tony falls to his knees, sucking Steve off and making very slutty noises.

Steve doesn’t return the favor, he bolts right after. When Tony leaves after jacking himself off, Steve and Bucky and the baby are gone.

~

Tony smiles at the kid. “21 suits you, kid.” He says, hugging him. “Drink with me?”

Peter huffs. “I worked my ass off to graduate a year early. I’m getting as drunk as I fucking want.”

Tony snickers. “Watch your mouth around here. Cap doesn’t like strong language.” He teases.

Peter frowns. “Cap has been gone for a year, Tony.” He says.

Tony frowns, finishing pouring them both a drink. “He has?” Tony asks.

Peter nods. “He and Bucky and the baby moved out a year ago. Something about not wanting to bother the rest of the avengers with a baby.”

Tony nods. That makes sense. He pushes a glass towards the kid. “Well then, to quiet.”

Peter frowns. “Did you really not notice?”

 _ **You’re gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind.**_ Tony shakes his head. “Must not have.”

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Peter nods, takes a drink. He winces. “Ew…”

Tony laughs, pouring the kid some more. “So what are you going to do now? Now that you’ve graduated?”

Peter sits, taking tiny sips. “I’m going to apply to be a technician at SI, here.”

Tony grips his glass tightly. “You’ll be working here?” _**High all the time to keep you off my mind**_

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

Peter nods. “Yep! Isn’t it awesome Mr. Stark?”

 _ **Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe**_ … “How am I going to stay away if I see you every day?”

Peter’s eyes widen. “What?”

 _ **I fall back down.**_ Tony staggers back. “Did I say that out loud?”

Peter frowns and nods, stepping closer. “Mr. Stark? You don’t gotta stay away anymore. I’m over legal, and I want you.”

“ _ **Gotta stay high all my life to forget I’m missing you**_ …” Tony shakes his head. He said that out loud too…

Peter’s breath hitches. “You’re- you’re high?”

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

Tony leaves, locking himself in his room. He hears Peter bangin. On the door, begging to be let in. He ignores it. He goes to the bathroom, doing another line

_**Staying in my play pretend, where the fun ain’t got no end** … I can’t let you in. **Ooh…Can’t go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain. Ooh**_

~

“ _ **Staying in my play pretend, where the fun ain’t got no end.**_ ” He whispers, looking at the ground. Peter had cornered him in the morning, making him sit and talk.

“ _ **Ooh**_ , and you expect me to let you out while you’re high?”

 ** _“Can’t go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain…”_** Tony feels tears fall down his face. “I need to find someone else.

“You don’t need to find anyone else!” Peter screams at Tony. “You have me! You want me, I want you, I’m legal, you’ve been waiting what- seven years? You have me.”

Tony shakes his head and sobs. “ _ **You’re gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind**_.” Tony looks Peter in the eye.

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

_**“High all the time, to keep you off my mind.”** _

**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

“So… all of this is my fault? You’ve been destroying yourself because of me?” Peter cries.

 ** _“Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down._** ” He grabs Peter’s arm. “I’m a horrible person. You don’t want me. I’m broken.”

“You arent -“

“ _ **Gotta stay high all my life, to forget I’m missing you. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_ , Tell me how that isn’t broken? How I’m not bad?”

Peter kisses Tony, and Tony can’t fight it anymore. He can’t. He kisses back, holding Peter as close as possible. He sobs into the kiss, pouring 7 years worth of want into one kiss.

Peter pulls back, smiling at him. “I’ll help you get sober again. I love you, Tony. So much. I’ll protect you.”

Tony cries and nods slowly, forcing himself to trust the kid. “Okay. Take care of me.”


End file.
